1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a faucet, and particularly to a faucet which can be assembled easily in terms of structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional faucet is usually made of copper to be welded into a faucet pipe; of which the outer end is mounted with a faucet body in a suitable form; the outer edge of the faucet pipe is covered with an alloy of lead and zinc. i.e., the pipe containing no lead in the water passages.
Another conventional faucet is made of brass cast into a suitable decorative form; the water-intake end thereof is directly connected with, by means of threads, a water valve; the water can flow through the passage in the decorative portion and out of the aerator on the water output end. Since the brass contains heavy lead, which will be diluted into the drinking water after a long period of time, the body of people would contain more heavy lead after drinking it for a given period of time; therefore, people's health would be affected adversely. In order to prevent the aforesaid effect, the government of Texas State in U.S. published an order that the drinking water in faucet must not be in contact with a part, which is made of brass.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,417, of which the applicant is the same as that of the present invention, it has disclosed that a water-guide device in a tap, which includes an outlet connector with a circular plate, being mounted on the water outlet of a tap; the circular plate of the outlet connector is mounted on a positioning seat by means of a aerator; the other end of the outlet connector is formed into a cylindrical part to be connected together with a guide pipe; the guide pipe extends through a passage of the body portion of the tap, and to the outer end of a concave seat of the water inlet; the guide pipe is connected with a snap connector having a partitioning ring, and then is connected with a water valve seat. The guide assembly can provide an isolation structure between the water valve seat and the aerator so as to prevent water stream containing heavy lead from contact with the tap, i.e., to avoid lead being dissolved into water to jeopardize.